


Burning Desires

by vcook10



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sensual Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcook10/pseuds/vcook10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor was soaking in the bath when he was rudely interrupted by a messenger telling him someone was waiting for him in his room. What happened next was history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Viktor Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus. This is their first sexual experience and doesn't follow canon. Please enjoy! :)

It was a lazy, quiet day in Skyhold; something that didn’t happen very often. Viktor had spent the last two hours soaking in a small, claw-foot tub, the smell of lavender filling the room. Josephine had purchased the bath, on his request, from Orlais a few days prior. The sides were etched with runes, keeping the water perpetually pleasant.

The last few weeks melted away, as Viktor closed his eyes and leaned back. The grime that had accumulated loosened, turning the water an unappealing shade of green. Although he washed everyday, being able to soak in something other than cold spring water made him exceptionally happy. 

The door opened revealing a small, dark figure.

‘I’m sorry, Inquisitor. Someone is waiting in your room for you. I was told that it was urgent?’

Viktor groaned, sinking deeper into the tub. The door closed and it took all his will to pull himself out of the bath. He towelled his body, taking extra time to make sure his long hair was dry. After he was finished, he put on a robe and headed for the door, making his way up to the bedroom.

‘Ah, Amatus. I was wondering when you’d finish.’

Dorian stood in the middle of the room. The man was beautiful, there was no denying it. Viktor often acted as though he wasn't impressed by Dorian’s looks, but he had never seen anyone more visually appealing. Dorian’s eyes sparkled mischievously. Viktor ignored him, moving towards the bed and laid down closing his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for any games today, his body ached from spending too long in the narrow bath. 

‘Go away, Dorian. This is one of the only days I can relax.’ 

His voice was muffled as he turned over, pushing his face into the pillow. The bed was soft, and his body sunk in, releasing the tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes, ready for an afternoon nap. 

Dorian laid down next to him, placing his hand on Viktor’s head, moving the hair away from his ear. His body shivered at the touch, but he didn't move.

‘I was thinking I could properly thank you for returning my pendant?’ He whispered, as he began nibbling Viktor’s ear. 

Viktor turned over with great effort. He looked Dorian in the eyes, cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet. Sweat formed on his forehead as he fought to find the right words. 

‘I should probably tell you something, Dorian.’, he sat up, adjusting the robe so that his body was fully covered. He coughed into his hand, looking down. ‘I’ve never…’, his voice trailed off leaving the rest up to the man’s imagination.

Dorian stayed silent. Viktor wished he would say something to break the growing tension that stood between them. After what felt like an eternity, Dorian began laughing, shaking his head. The heat in Viktor’s cheeks grew, burning his eyes. He kicked Dorian hard, knocking him off the bed. It was difficult for Viktor to share his secret with Dorian, but to be laughed at was too much. Dorian laughed louder, as he climbed back up, a tear running down his face. 

‘Oh, Viktor. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.’

Dorian began untying his robe, exposing his naked figure. He leaned over and kissed Viktor softly on the lips. The taste of wine mingled with the smell of cardamom, a now familiar sensation that Viktor enjoyed. He placed his hands in Dorian’s lush raven hair, pulling him closer, eager for more contact. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, exploring places they hadn’t before.

Dorian broke away and stood up on the bed, removing his clothes. Viktor watched, questioning what he was about to do. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about having sex, he just never had the opportunity. His stomach quivered, sending a lump into his throat. 'What if I’m not good enough?' A wave of anxiety rippled through his body. He was sure Dorian had had lots of partners over the years and the thought made him sick. He didn’t care about the other men, but about his inexperience. 'If this isn’t good, Dorian might leave me.' 

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Bile bubbled in his stomach and his feet tingled, bringing with it an unnatural feeling of having to flee. He squeezed his hands together, the pain bringing him back to reality. He felt a soft hand pull up his chin. Dorian’s usual hard eyes were now soft and gentle. The man kissed his lips making his shoulders slump under the welcome contact.

Dorian sat on Viktor’s lap, their hands exploring each others bodies. Dorian’s silky skin glided under Viktor’s touch. He moved his hand down his back, stopping at the ridge just before his base. He hesitated, and moved it back up. Dorian grabbed his hand forcefully and placed it on his bottom, locking his fingers into Viktor’s. He squeezed hard, massaging his favorite part of his lover’s body.

His phallus ached under Dorian’s rocking hips. Liquid came generously from them both, sticking their stomachs together. Dorian pushed him back, now laying on top. He began kissing Viktor’s neck, moving slowly down to his nipples. He teased them with his lips, before moving down further. 

Dorian halted when he reached his member, by passing it, and kissing his testicles. Viktor moaned, grabbing the sheets, as Dorian placed one in his mouth. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he struggled with the urge to move back. Dorian pushed his legs up, exposing his anus. Saliva ran down his base, settling on the bed. The man released his testicle, moving down.

‘What are you doing?’ Viktor said, squeezing his butt cheeks together. 

He looked down at his lover and Dorian smiled.

‘Trust me, Amatus. I know what I’m doing.’

Dorian rubbed his lips over his opening. His breath was hot, warming the coolness of the wet sheets. Shivers rushed through his body, as Dorian began lapping his passage. He placed a pillow over his face, moaning loudly. The feeling was intense and nothing like he had experienced before. His body spasmed uncontrollably, as more fluid rushed from his penis. 

‘Stay still, Viktor.’ 

Viktor sat up, pulling Dorian back on top of him, stealing his mouth as he did so. He was enjoying the new sensations, but things weren’t moving fast enough. He placed his hands on Dorian’s backside, pulling him into a sitting position on his chest, eager for a taste. He placed his mouth around his phallus and sucked gingerly. The salty liquid ran down Viktor’s throat, making him hunger for more. Dorian grabbed his head, moving in a silent rhythm of push and give. 

Viktor opened his eyes. Dorian was flushed and soft moans fell from his open mouth. The sight made Viktor go faster, wanting to see the other man’s reaction. He tried adding teeth, but Dorian pulled his hair and shook his head. He continued the motion until Dorian stopped him, presumably near his peak. Dorian bent down and kissed Viktor, their mouths sloppy from use.

‘I want you in me.’, Viktor moaned between breaths. 

Dorian’s eyes lit up. He held Viktor’s face in his hands, thumbing his cheeks. Viktor pulled Dorian into another kiss, before opening his legs and pulling the man closer. Dorian put his hand between them, placing his penis on Viktor’s hole. He pushed, carefully breaching the opening. A sharp pain shot through Viktor’s body. He grabbed Dorian tight around the middle, hiding his face in his chest. 

‘Relax, Amatus.’, Dorian breathed between thrusts.

Viktor tried to calm down, laying back into the bed. Dorian placed his hand on Viktor’s penis, pumping slowly. The added pleasure sent electricity through his body, making it hard to keep his eyes open. Dorian sped up, thrusting all of himself in. Viktor moaned loudly, unable to stop himself. He wrapped his legs around his lover, urging him in deeper.

Dorian pulled him up and back into a kiss. Their bodies moved together in a now comfortable motion, building up the desire to climax. Sweat dripped down Dorian’s brow, pooling on Viktor’s cheeks. He held onto his lover, still eager for more contact. Dorian sped up, rubbing his penis faster. White light filled his vision, as he covered them in warm liquid. 

Dorian let go of Viktor’s member, using that hand to pull them closer together. He picked up speed, as Viktor screamed, trying to hold on. Dorian’s body shook with one last thrust, filling him with his juices. Their breathing slowed, as Dorian laid down on top of him, not removing himself. Their bodies stuck together with a mixture of cum and sweat. Viktor rubbed his lover’s head, as Dorian kissed his chest. 

‘So, how was it?’ Dorian asked, looking up at him.

‘I’m not sure it was more enjoyable than a nap.’, Viktor smiled. 

Dorian poked him hard in the ribs. They kissed each other again, before rolling over in a spoon position. Viktor held his lover tight, as they both fell into a blissful slumber, neither eager to leave the other’s company.


End file.
